


Love Bright as a Camera Flash

by Yamagache



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bonfire fun, F/F, M/M, Parapines, Pokemon - Freeform, cuteness, extreme fluff, mabifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagache/pseuds/Yamagache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mabel drags Pacifica to the Boys house for some fun by the fire, Sweet fluff happens and Pokemon soon follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bright as a Camera Flash

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request fill for a Tumblr follower by the name of ScaredLittleDorks Who asked for a Parapines/pokemon FanFic crossover.

“God, I could stare all night.” Dipper spoke through lust filled eyes as Mabel helped place a marshmallow delicately on Pacifica’s metal skewer. 

Though she would never admit it, Pacifca had never hung out by a fire outside with friends much as a child. Her parents would have never allow such ‘dirty’ and ‘time wasting’ of an activity be in the pampered girls reach. 

So anytime Mabel had dragged her out to Dipper and Normans home for some hanging out by the fire completely on a impulse whim, she would fake her annoyance but genuinely enjoyed the random bouts of companionship. Plus she had a good friendship with Norman and he always seemed to be interested in her life... even if her parents weren’t. 

‘Whatever’ She said while shaking her head. She had a knew family now. She smiled at the thought.

Which Mabel noticed and immediately mimicked it with one of her own smiles. Huge, real and sincere, as she crouched down and gave a small tender kiss on Pacifica’s forehead. 

“I know. The stars are really beautiful tonight.” Norman spoke softly as his gaze was focused on the brightly lite stars in the sky. He loved this. Just sitting out here outside in the night hearing the Pokemon accustomed to the dark life, scurrying about leaving audio footprints resonating in his ears. It was so quiet and peaceful.

Norman wasn’t really good with crowds of people and the busy bouts of human life. He’d always opted out of grocery shopping or watching battles with dipper and instead would stay home and take a walk in the vast forest in the back of there home. Were he would enjoy the company of Pokemon instead. They were always inviting and happy to see the medium at any time of the day. 

Suddenly pulling Norman back from his thoughts, he heard Mabel trying to stifle a snicker. “That’s not what Dippers looking at!” she said as the laugh she tried so hard to keep down escaped and wracked her entire body. 

Norman turned he’s head in Dippers direction only to see the be-hatted boy blushing profusely and staring at him.

“See something you like?!” Mabel yelled as she held her sides, still laughing and almost falling off the enormous log of wood they had make-shifted into a lop sided ‘chair’ for sitting.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. “Only you could stare into Normans eyes and somehow make Mabel laugh this hard.” she said with a smile while holding her girlfriend tightly so she wouldn’t fall over.

Which made Norman match Dippers shade of red in his cheeks until both boys were blushing red like ripe tomatoes. 

‘Click.’

Suddenly the night sky was engulfed in a flash of blinding light, causing a few nearby Pokemon who had scampered a little closer then they were comfortable due to curiosity, to scurry away at the invasive light.

“Scarpbookurtunity!” Mabel spoke with a cheeky grin. “It’s not every day I capture you two in a moment of unguarded love!” 

Normans blush reached a new level of red as Dippers cheeks turned from an embarrassed red to heated anger. “Mabel you delete that picture right now!”

As Dipper launched off the log of wood and aimed for the camera that came out of nowhere! (Seriously where does she keep these things!?) Mabel tumbled backwards escaping her brothers clutches while giggling. 

Then the chase began.

It was an odd version of monkey in the middle if not more like flag football with the camera acting like the flag. They all had grins on their faces as Mabel kept tossing the camera to Pacifica who flawlessly caught and ran a few paces before her delicate frame demanded a breather where she would spot Norman coming at her fast, long arms stretched out ready to pounce. 

Not giving the younger boy even a bit of a chance she would hurl the piece of expensive equipment in a perfect under hand toss, right in to Mabel's hands. The energy filled twin would dig her heel in the dirt for added power and blast off in the opposite direction of her brother who tried and failed to keep up.

This went on for a few minutes until Dipper got impatient and pulled out his Pokeball.

“Umbreon! I chose you!” With a flash of summoned light, a black graceful Umbreon stood in front of Dipper. “Quick girl, conceal yourself in the night and get that camera!” He instructed his friend while the creature watched his trainer point at Mabel. With a determined yelp of her name, the Umbreon dashed into the nearby woods and became silent... waiting.

“Oh Bro! That is so cheating!” she said while rummaging in her pocket for her own Pokeball. “Sylveon! Come out and play!” Another flash of light and out stood a Pokemon drenched in sweet colors of blue, pink and white dancing playfully as she cooed out her name with pride. 

Tossing the camera to her Pokemon, she watched as the creature used its ribbon like appendages to securely wrap around the object. “There’s an Umbreon somewhere in those trees Sylvy! Keep that camera away from it and the boys!” She said while giving her younger brother a look that read. ‘Your move, Brother.’ 

Dipper turned to see where Norman had run off to. Seeing him hand on a tree, back arched over and panting. Dipper called out to him. “Norman! Were gunna need some back up!” 

“Oh no you don’t.” Pacifica launched her Pokeball before Norman had a chance to do anything. A flash of light later and out protruded a Pride-filled Serperior head high in disgust. “Give that Slyveon cover.” Pacifica spoke with a command like tone and watched her Pokemon sneer at the boys and slithered towards Mabel’s Pokemon and began circling around it. Unwilling anything to get past it.

Norman looked at the scene that resembled more like a one sided battle then a game of flag foot ball and sheepishly threw his hands up in defeat. “Sorry Dip, but clearly the girls are the winners in this fight.” He said walking towards the group of girls and standing on there side.

Dipper watched his boyfriend betray him and defect to the enemy. “Aw dude seriously?!” Making a mock gesture of being stabbed in a over dramatic hand to the heart, Dipper fell to the ground with a smile and yelled out. “Dipper is unable to battle! The winner is the girls!” 

The girls cheered as they and all the Pokemon ran towards Dipper dog piling him. Except for Pacifica and Norman. who both just smiled at each other.

“Oh jeez mabel! Get off!” Dipper spoke through breathless gasps. Mable jumped off him with a big grin. As Mable instructed the Pokemon to dismount her brother Norman peered at the sky noticing the sun had began to poke its self from the horizon. “You guys, We stayed up all night again.”

“Of course we did.” Pacifica said with a yawn. “Miss ball of energy over here and the insomnia boys never seem to need any sleep.”

Mabel side hugged her girlfriend and they all watched the sun get bigger, engulfing the night sky in its warm glow. “Ahhh! This is tots another Scrapbookurtunity!” She yelled as she grabbed the camera from her Sylveon and looked over to the medium. “Norman call out your Phantump and we can take a picturesque group photo with everyone in it!” she said practically jumping up and down while squealing.

“Sure.” The younger boy replied while bringing out his Pokemon from the Pokeball it called its home. The tree trunk looking ghost pokemon swayed in the air confused at why it was called out for. But didn’t seem to mind the out of place summon. Giving his trainer an affectionate nudge in the cheek it smiled while swirling around Norman chanting its name in glee. Norman blushed at how lovey-dovey his friend was around him and watched as Dipper showed a hint of... Jelousy?

Mabel began positioning everyone were she deemed perfect and instructed the Pokemon (After Dipper called his Umbreon back from the forest) next to there trainers. She then put the camera on the near by log chair, setting the camera on a timer and ran over to the group. 

Dipper stood at the far left holding hands with Norman and Umbreon standing on Dippers Left with Phantump hovering above Normans right. Pacifica stood next to Norman with her Serperior standing on Pacificas right. Mabel of course was crouched down in front of the group holding peace signs as her Sylveon lay’d her front paws on Mabel’s knee in a pose. ‘Like trainer, like Pokemon.’ Norman thought with a smile.

The camera began clicking in a sign that they had five seconds left. They used that opportunity to plaster on there best smiles and the camera flashed. Everyone's eyes were blinded for a few second and the girls were rubbing there eyes. Norman on the other hand froze in place while he realized what the sensation on his cheek was coming from.

Looking in the direction of his boyfriend, who was blushing and realized Dipper had kissed him on the cheek when the camera flashed. Both boys were blushing again now and dipper was stuttering. “I, I thought the group picture could u, use a little more...” Norman stopped his boyfriend from the beginning of a ramble and planted his lips against dippers until they both had there eyes closed and got lost in each others touch. 

‘Click.’

“Mabel!” 

“You can’t stop the Scrapbookurtunities!”

-Fin-


End file.
